The Eyes Which Don't Vanish
by Lithium Suicide
Summary: Lost, confused and without memories, Len is guided to the right path by the amazingly blue eyes of the girl he loved. Short, oneshot based of 'Kienai Hitomi'


_**Kienai Hitomi **_

_The Eyes Which Don't Vanish_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Based of the song "Kienai Hitomi", sung by Rin, Len and Miku. I just found an English translation the other day, and was inspired to write this. **

**I change so much and left out a whole heap from the song..**

**It gets really crappy at the end. I'm not really happy with this fic, but thougt I would post it anyway. Meh.  
**

**

* * *

**

Cruel was the gust of icy breeze, stinging as it nipped around any unfortunate person to be out in the weather. A girl with piercing eyes stood firm, her expression grim, and her gaze even more so. She fixated upon one thing, not blinking, not daring to remove her stare for a single second.

The object of her fascination stepped back, eyes averting to anywhere but where the girl stood. She frowned, irritation building from being ignored. Lips formed a thin line, but quickly softened and parted for the release of a pent-in breath the girl didn't even notice she was holding. Without much further hesitation, she spoke clear.

"That hand, I never used to like it. Remove it, I would say."

No reaction was shown from the boy, except for a shiver. He was very inappropriately dressed for the conditions, with that outfit which looked rather like a sailor-suit school uniform. Trying to recoil from the wind, he brought his arms close to his body.

Undeterred, she continued.

"When I think too much on it, emotions are bad. Although don't worry, now I like them."

Another shiver, but he raised his head, uncovering the expression which had been shadowed. Confusion was written all over his features, with eyes wide.

Although, as he looked at her, there was a change.

The frightened uncertainty which had fraught his mind faded, if only a little, and he stared with a mixture of amazement and melancholy at the girl.

"Even though you don't have any memories, you fell in love."

She took a step forward, boots making a muffled tap on the concrete pavement. He made no move to withdraw, yet he kept the same, sorrowful expression.

"Stop looking that way, idiot."

One more footstep, she was standing directly before him. Her eyes of teal-blue which shone stared into his, willing his confusion to relinquish. Yet, it did not. She sighed.

"Because I won't ever leave you alone, do you understand it? Give me your hand."

She held out her palm, waiting for him to clasp it.

"I'm Kagamine Rin."

He made no movement towards her offered hand, instead, he recoiled, eyes falling to the ground.

"In this world, we meet again. But you aren't looking at me. It makes me feel indecisive…"

Her one-sided conversation continued, he never replied.

"I think your memories are coming back."

In a single swoop, she grabbed his hand, yanking him forward. He stumbled, and she broke into a run. Struggling to keep up, the boy stared at his feet, trying not to fall down.

"Therefore-"

The wind became bitter as it hit them with more force, yet they did not stop running.

"On this Sunday-"

The ground pounded the soles of their shoes, sending jolts with every step.

"I'm going to be with you-"

A blooming smile crept onto her face, and her grip tightened around the boy's hand.

"So Please tell me your wish-"

The boy trained his eyes to the moving ground, refusing to look at her.

"I'll listen to it."

They slowed, the exhaustion from the fast dash setting in. Eventually, they stopped, the heavy panting of their breaths the only noise. Minutes of silence passed, until the cold air became thick with it. Breaking, Rin focused directly on the boy. This would be the final time she spoke.

"So will you tell me? This is you last chance."

The quiet was thunderous. It was Rin's turn to be the one without voice.

-

-

-

_Noiseless._

-

-

-

Abruptly, the silence snapped; the boy without memories uttered his first words.

"If my memories come back, will you sing?"

"…"

"If the world ends, it would be a song of desperation."

"…"

"Hopes were cut… I wonder if I will die alone."

"…"

"Being here is painful."

"…"

"It's the same, I'm inferior."

"…"

"The world isn't enough just to live."

"Stop."

He stopped.

Rin confronted him, staring into his eyes. He only avoided hers once again, like in the beginning. Tired of beating around the bush, Rin began to tell him what she wanted to say since the very start. No more nonsense.

"What are you saying?"

"…"

"I promised, 'I'll do whatever for you.'"

"…"

"Look! Don't give up!"

"…"

"Look at me!"

"…"

"Don't look at yourself as if you are alone."

"…"

"You're trash."

A quiver.

"That upset you right?"

"…"

"I know you can still shine."

"…"

"Just look at me. My eyes won't ever disappear."

"…I-"

Reaching towards her, he grasped both her hands.

"-..Already know that."

Rin smiled, and gave his hands a comforting squeeze. Happiness was made to go together, never separated.

"When things are bad, just look at my eyes."

Finally, the impassive expression faded away from his face, and in its place, a smile mirroring Rin's.

"I will."

"That makes me happy….Len."


End file.
